The Oracle
by arwen night
Summary: This story tells the tale of Arwen and Aragorn's granddaughter. She is forced to fulfill a prophesy and finds love along the way.
1. Default Chapter

~ Forward ~  
  
  
"...Thus the years drew on to the War of the Ring; of which more is told else where: how the means unforeseen was revealed whereby Sauron might be overthrown, and how hope beyond hope was fulfilled. And it can to pass that in the hour of defeat Aragorn came up from the sea and unfurled the standard of Arwen in the battle of the Fields of Pelennor, and in that day he was first hailed as king. And at last when all was done he entered into the inheritance of his fathers and received crown of Gondor and the sceptre of Arnor; and at Midsummer in the year of the Fall of Sauron he took the hand of Arwen and the were wedded in the city of the Kings.  
"The Third Age ended thus in victory and hope, and yet grievous among the sorrows of that Age was the parting of Elrond and Arwen, for they were sundered by the sea and by a doom beyond the end of the world. When the Great Ring was unmade and the Three were shorn of their power, then Elrond grew weary at last and forsook Middle-Earth, never to return. But Arwen became as a mortal woman, and yet it was not her lot to die until all that she had gained was lost.  
"As Queen of Elves and Men she dwelt with Aragorn for six-score years in great glory and bliss; yet at last he felt the approach of old age and knew that the span of his life-days was drawing to an end. Long though it had been...."  
COURTESY of J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King  
King Elessar bid farewell to his son, Eldarion, and left to him his kingdom as was custom. Then, after parting with his beloved Arwen, Aragorn died. Two years after his father's death, Eldarion married Gilraenía, daughter of King Eómer of Rohan. But even on the day of their wedding, Queen Arwen was cold and gray, for her light was gone. When her granddaughter, Aníron, was born, the Queen's eyes regained their sparkle for the first time since her beloved husband's death. For this little princess was truly special. When she was born, she has the pointed ears that revealed her Elven lineage.  
"My little Undomíela, you are a light for all your people. You are destined for great things. Know now that you are a miracle and will lead your people to victory. May you be forever blessed. I know that you will grow very fairer as is the case among all Elven peoples." With these parting words to her only grandchild, Arwen left Gondor and journeyed to Lórien and ended her days there.  
After the passing of Arwen, Elrond died of a broken heart. He had not been the same since parting with his beloved daughter. After the passing of their sister and father, Elladan and Elrohir lead a party of Elven back to Middle-Earth from the Havens. Among them was Legolas, King of Mirkwood, and Galadriel, Queen of Lórien. After the passing of Gimli, son of Glóin and friend to Elves (especially Legolas), Legolas had wanted to return to the lands he had known all his life. So they set out on a great white ship. They knew that the coming of the Oracle was at hand. She alone could stop the evil that was brewing in Mordor.  
For, throughout Aníron's teenage years, the Dark Apprentice was rallying the decimated forces of the late Sauron, the Dark Lord of the Rings. Souron, the Dark Apprentice, wished to bring back the power and might of the Dark Lord so that he be able to rule over all of Middle-Earth. Unaware of the traitor that walked among them, the people of Gondor and all of Middle-Earth went on enjoying the peace for, deep down inside, they knew it wouldn't last much longer.  
  
~ Chapter 1 ~  
  
The day dawned bright and clear over the city of Minas Tirith. As the fresh morning light streamed into her bed chamber, the princess Aníron awoke. She sat up and stretched her arms wide and yawned. Her dreams from the past night left her with a feeling of contentment and a sense of excitement, which filled the air.  
The fair maiden climbed out of her bed and went to her dresser to pick out a gown to fit her mood. She chose a blue gown that had been her grandmother's. To compliment the gown, Aníron chose her favorite silver headpiece. It had a single blue stone shaped like a drop of rain. She also put on the silver Elven-leaf necklace that had been Queen Arwen's and the silver ring with a pale purple jewel that she had owned since her birth. After she dressed, Aníron sat in front of her mirror and brushed her long, raven hair until it was as soft as rose petals and shown like an ebony waterfall. She placed the headpiece, hiding the points on her ears, on her head and went downstairs.  
At the bottom of the stairs, her closest friends were gathered. Her ladies-in-waiting and her men-at-arms- were either her cousins (the children of the Steward) or her closest friends. Her uncle's family had been the Stewards to her family for the longest time. She loved them all very much. Morgaine was always cheerful and could make you smile or laugh no matter what had happened. Ceridwen was always surrounded by boys, but her heart belonged to one particular boy whom the girls talked about in secret. Olwen always had a flower tucked behind her ear or in her hair. She loved to spend all he free time outside. Dagda, always ready to defend to weak and helpless, was constantly rambling on about battle techniques. Aníron loved to just talk with him about what the boys learned in their weaponry lessons. He had secretly been teaching her in her chambers before they went to bed and he said that she was improving greatly. Tuatha was the artistic one. He wrote songs all the time especially for Ceridwen. Even though he never said who they were about, the friends always knew. Gwydion was Aníron's cousin from Rohan. He was the son of the current King of the Mark, but he kept to himself and didn't really like to spend lots of extra time with the princess's "household" as they had become known as. His father sent him to Minas Tirith because he felt that his son would come out of his shell there with his cousins. But that never happened. Aníron smiled at them as she descended the stairs. They all bowed or curtsied and she returned their reverence with a half curtsy.   
"Good morning guys. What's on our agenda for the day?"  
"Well," Ceridwen began, "we have history and healing herb lessons this morning and this afternoon the boys have weaponry and we girls are free."  
"Cool. A nothing afternoon." Olwen seemed genuinely excited about the prospect of the freedom this allowed. "All in favor of spending it out-of-doors?" the girls all unanimously raised their hands and laughed.  
As they recovered, Rowan, the guard who was in charge of protecting the princess, walked over. "Good morning, princess."  
They all greeted their friend and he escorted them to the feasting hall. They chatted happily as they entered. Aníron walked up to the raised dais at which the royal family ate their meals. Her parents were already seated there.  
"Good morning, Mother. Good morning, Father." She kissed them both and took her place next to her mother.  
"Good morning, little one. How are you this morning?" Eldarion looked with fondness upon his only child and heir.  
"All is well, Father." She took a sip of juice. "Father, have you thought about my proposal?"  
"Your mother and I discussed it and we agree that you should be well versed in weapons techniques. You have always been a good rider and archer. You will begin your lessons this afternoon."  
The fair princess's eyes lit up with happiness, for she could openly practice her swordsmanship. ""Thank you, Father! Thank you, Mother!" She turned and looked at Ceridwen across the hall. As Aníron smiled, she saw her friend smile back. Then she realized what that smile meant and gave her a thumbs up. She turned to the rest of the group and told them what she had just learned. Rowan raised his glass to her and she returned the gesture.   
I knew this would be a good day.  
. _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _. _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _. . _   
"We will continue where we left off yesterday. The Battle of the Pelennor Fields. The free peoples of Middle-Earth were on the verge of defeat and had lost all hope when a great fleet of ships, which seemed to be carrying reinforcements for the hosts of Mordor, came. But then , to the great shock of all present that day, the great standard of the fair Elven maiden Arwen was unfurled by Aragorn. After defeating the forces of Sauron that day, he was first hailed as king."  
Aníron dutifully copied notes as Celedaín rambled on about the great battle. She glanced out the window and saw in the distance a company of riders headed for Minas Tirith. She knew that the guards in the watchtowers could not yet see them. She had inherited all of the traits of her grandmother's people, save for their immortality. She turned her attention back to Celedaín just as he was about to scold her for daydreaming again.  
She pulled out a scrap of paper and wrote:  
"There is a party of riders headed for the city."  
She folded it in half and handed it to Olwen, who was sitting next to her. Olwen read the note, looked at the princess, and scribbled on the paper. She then handed it back to Aníron. She unfolded it and read:  
"Really? Then why aren't they ringing the bells?"  
Aníron rolled her eyes.  
"Because they are too far away. Only an Elf could see them from this distance."  
She folded the note and slid it under Olwen's notebook just as Celedaín turned around.  
"Who can tell me what plant King Elessar used to heal Faramír, Eómer, and Meraidoc?" No one raised their hand. He sighed. "Princess, do you have the answer?"  
"Umm... kingsfoil?"  
"Are you asking me or telling me?"  
"Telling."  
"Very good." He turned back to the map and continued with the lesson. Olwen hastily scribbled a response and shoved it in Aníron's direction.  
"Oh. Cool. Do you think they'll interrupt our herb lesson?"  
Aníron glanced out the window again and was surprised at the speed of these horses. Now she could see that the riders were elves. She knew that the guards would see them soon.  
  
She wrote back:  
"Yea. They're Elves!"  
Olwen grabbed the note and read it as the bell began to toll.  
"No way!" she exclaimed out loud.  
"Yes way! Now come on!" The entire lesson was forgotten. The teens ran from the room and down the stairs. They bolted out into the courtyard. They reached fountain by the White Tree at the same time the Elves reached the Great Gates.   
"Father, what's going on?"  
"Daughter, we have unexpected guests."  
  
Within minutes, a messenger came through the tunnel entrance to the citadel. He stopped and bowed before the king.   
"My lord and king, Elves have traveled back from the Havens and wish to take council with you."  
"Very well." Eldarion turned to one of his servants. "Prepare the Merethrond for a feast." The servant bowed and hurried off to carry out his orders.  
Then Eldarion turned to his wife and his daughter. We must be courteous to our Elven guests." Then he turned to his daughter. "I don't think that we should reveal the points on your ears. It may not be appropriate."  
"Yes, Father."  
The party of tall regal Elves was making its way out of the tunnel entrance. They moved with unimaginable grace. Out of the company of about a dozen or so, stepped four Elves. They lead the rest of the party to the royal family and they all bowed in unison. They royal family returned the gesture. The four Elves stepped forward once more. Three were men. Two of these men had dark hair much like her own and looked very much alike. They were dressed in Elven gray and were obviously brothers. The reaming man was blond and dressed in green and brown. He had a quiver of arrows on his back and a bow. He also had a sword at his waist. He was clearly a warrior. The woman had long blond hair that fell in graceful waves down her back. The sunlight made her hair glow like she had an aura of gold about her. She was dressed in pure white. She stepped forward to address the king.  
"King Eldarion, we have journeyed far and wide to seek your council. I am the Lady Galadriel of Lórien." She extended her hand towards the Elves in gray. "This is Elladan," the one on the right nodded his head, "and this is Elrohir" the one on the left mimicked his brother. "They are the sons of the late Elrond. And this," she said turned to the warrior," is Legolas, King of Mirkwood." He in turn bowed his head towards the family.   
The king introduced his wife to the company and began to introduce his daughter when Galadriel held up her hand to stop him.  
"Forgive me, Your Highness, but she needs no introduction." Aníron mistook what she said as an insult and began to protest to these words when to the shock of all gathered there, the entire company of Elves knelt on one knee and bowed their heads toward the princess. Aníron looked with bewilderment upon the Elves. After a moment, they stood again. The entire royal household looked with a puzzled expression at the Elves.  
"Lady of Twilight, you are our Oracle, our chosen one."  
"I do not understand any of this, Lady."  
"All will be revealed in due time," interrupted Legolas.  
King Eldarion recovered from the unexpected revelation.   
"Let us go to the Halls of Feasting, as a feast has been prepared for you, our honored guests." He led the Elven company toward the hall. But Aníron still stood in shock.  
  
Her friends started towards the princess, but Legolas got there first.  
"It means," said Legolas, "that those points on your ears are not just an accident of your birth."  
"But how did you know..." He silenced her with a wave of his hand and offered her his arm. She took it and allowed herself to be led to the Hall.  
"What can this mean?" asked Morgaine, mirroring her cousin's thoughts.  
"I have no idea," replied Tuatha, "but there is only one way to find out." With that, he led the group of friends towards the Hall for some answers. 


	2. The Prophesy

~ Chapter 2~  
  
The Elven guests were given places of honor in the feasting hall. Queen Galadriel and King Legolas were seated on either side of Aníron. Elrond's sons were seated nearer to the king and the rest of the Elven party was scattered among the higher ranking members of the household. The meal began with no unpleasantries. After a time, Galadriel rose to speak. "Your Majesties, we have journeyed here from beyond the havens for the salvation of Middle-Earth. One night, shortly before Elrond passed, I had a dream. Arwen Undomiel, Lady of Rivendell and Queen of Gondorian men came to me and told me of the miraculous birth of her granddaughter. She told me that the time for the Oracle was at hand and that she believed that the Oracle was is her grandchild. When I awoke, I shared my vision with Elladan and Elrohir, and in turn Legolas. We made the decision to journey back to Middle-Earth and began to make preparations at once. "Perhaps I should explain why the Oracle is so important. She is the daughter of the Evening and the Morning, making her the Twilight. She would be Elvish in lineage, yet born to mortals. The Oracle would be, contrary to her parents, almost completely Elvish, save for her mortality. She would be more gifted than any, save for perhaps a wizard. She would be able to sense the emotions of others. After her ordeal, she will be immortal and have psychic capabilities. She is destined to save Middle- Earth from the Darkness. "Her ordeal would be rather extensive. But her body would go through it whether or not we discovered her identity or not. With us here, her chances of survival are much greater." Aníron paled at the thought of her own death and Legolas handed her a glass of wine and put a reassuring hand over hers. "The ordeal," Galadriel continued, "involves mental and physical testing, but that is all we know about it." She turned to the princess. "At sunset, we must conduct a test to be absolutely certain that you are the Oracle. 


End file.
